Sick Of It
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Vampire? Check. Drugged mom? Yea. Murdered Father? Uh-Huh. Life couldnt get any worse, now could it?
1. The Bad Life

Sick Of it

A MBAV story (theme song: Sick of you by Selena Gomez)

By: Secretismine4ever

Inspiration: newdog14

**AN: I don't own Rory, Sarah, Benny, Ethan…. Erica, Jesse, ugh…. I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE IT BELONGS TO DISNEY, OK? BTW BENNY ROX LOL :P **

**Now I gonna start the story, ok?' and if I do or say anything wrong, please tell me! **

**Ps: MINOR LANGUAGE**

Okay. Another wonderful day in the stupid life of Kameron Alia McKinley.

Life was okay until I met Jesse. Sarah and I went to hang out with him at the pizza place. That's what we thought we were going. Then Jesse called us over to a corner.

He wasn't alone. Jesse bit Sarah and I, that ending their relationship. Hence the fact that we're both vampires now.

Heck, I'd rather have my dorky glasses and now I want to dye my hair to be less popular. I hate being the flawless blonde chick. Sadly, Erica's the exact opposite (one of Jesse's friends bit her). She says, and I quote: "it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sarah and I despise the fact she likes biting people, too. I'd rather die than suck the blood out of poor innocent victims. I mean, that could ruin their lives! Trust me, I know.

Okay. On to the fact that I was a freshman when all this happened. Now its 2 years later, to the day. A junior in high school.

Sarah and I have been best friends since kindergarten. I guess now, we'll really be best friends forever…

AH! WHO AM I KIDDING? I gotta get that potion!

But then Sarah would hate me…

Okay that's enough daydreaming. I have to go to school. I'd think about all this later…

"KAMMIE!" mom called up the stairs.

"MOM! I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh don't you SASS me!"

"I wont SASS you when you stop drugs!"

"I WONT LISTEN TO YOU UNTIL YOU ARENT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!"

"SHUT UP MOM! ITS NOT MY FREAKING FAULT!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"GLADLY!"

And I ran out the door, leaving my life behind me.

Dad… I missed you. Please come back….

My dad died when I was 7. Actually, I don't know how he died.

The doctors said they didn't know either…

If I could just remember… if I had visions.

VISIONS! Ethan should be able to figure it out. He had visions all the time….

So if only I could find him…

I felt a quick breeze. I rolled my eyes.

"Rory, if I've told you once I've told you a million times."

"haha… how'd you know it was me?"

"because, you're the only one out of Sarah, Erica you and I that does that. Duh!"

"Right… ok…."

"Have you seen Ethan and Benny?"

"Why? Are you his boyfriend?" he did a kissy face.

"Nope. And which one? I said Benny AND Ethan."

"Oh, their right over here."

"THANK YOU."

Benny stared at me. "Yes, Alia?" (everyone calls me by my middle name now because I grew out of the whole Kameron/Kammie thing.)

"Ethan, I need you to help me figure out how my father died."

"Well… that's a little bit straight forward…" Ethan said.

Benny looked a little upset that I hadn't asked him for anything, so I said:

"Oh and Benny, I need some flowers to place on my fathers grave too, and I have no money so… yeah."

His face brightened up. "One bouquet of flowers coming right up. "

"Alright, Ethan. Do your vision thingy magijy…."

He grabbed my arm and his eyes started glowing.

About a minute later he finally stopped staring up to nowhere. He looked so freaked out.

"So? What happened?" I asked, desperately.

"A woman killed him. She stabbed him with a knife."

"WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?"

"Blonde hair. Short blonde hair."

"Oh my god…."

"What?" Benny asked.

"That woman… is my mother." I said. I couldn't handle the pain. I ran away, and inside the girls bathroom.

**That's it for chapter 1. **

**Chapter 2 Is coming when I study up for it ok? Oh and, give me ideas. Any ideas that you want **

**And I might add them into this story**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**(DISNEY OWNS MBAV. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AND THIS IS JUST TOO AWESOME NOT TO BE OWNED BY ME (IF THIS SEEMS AS GOOD AS THE SERIES) THEN LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA! I SWEAR I DON'T OWN IT :P)**


	2. Zoning Out

Sick of it

Chapter 2

Note: Kameron Alia is a MAJOR Spazz…. So she was going all over the place in the last chapter XD

All right here I goes XD

So if the reason my father was dead… was my mother… then why wasn't she arrested?  
>I mean, wasn't it obvious that a knife was stabbed into my father? I mean, seriously!<p>

"Alia? You okay?" Sarah asked. I was staring into space in the middle of science. I looked around and had about 20 pairs of eyes staring at me… plus the teacher. Great. Just great.

Even QUINN was, and she was usually so sweet …

I guess everyone just felt bad for me. Which I could understand. But the nervousness in Quinn's green eyes and the way she was sitting…

It scared me even more than the teachers glare.

"KAMERON ALIA MCKINLEY STOP STARING INTO SPACE!" Mr. Argall said.

I covered my face at the sound of my first name. ugh… so embarrassing!

"so lets get back to work, shall we? Now Kameron" ugh…. "what …."

It dragged on, and I zoned out again, scoring a detention. Sarah kinda freaked out because I usually was at the top of school. Now, detention. Lovely, just lovely.

Well, detention couldn't be too bad. It could be like, a home. For the short 2 hours… but then where would I go?

Probably one of the vampires houses… wait… QUINN! She had fangs! If you looked closely, they were quite visible.

"hey, um…. Quinn? Are you a …"

"Mmmhmm."

"So wait… you don't even care that I know?"

"Nope."

"Any normal vampire would freak out if a mere mortal found out."

"How would you know? other than the fact that you're a vampire yourself…"

"wait, how did you know?"

"_I can read minds that's how!"_

"Wait… vampires cant read minds!"

"I know. actually, your fangs are showing and a guide to get rid of vampireness is stickin outta your boot."

"ah… heheh…"

"Anyways, is that all?"

"Um. Yeah. Thanks!"

I had to keep this between me, Sarah, Ethan and Benny. I couldn't even tell Rory or Erica…

So I guess I have to go tell Sarah and hopefully land a place to sleep for a night.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Lia?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"yeah, you can tell me anything. Whats up?"

"Um… I found out how my father died."

She jumped out of her seat. "What? How!"

"Ethan's visions."

"well then what happened? Ive only wanted to know since second grade!"

"my mom…killed him."

"OH MY GOD! Lia I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine. I'm glad I got away while I could. But now I have nowhere to go."

"is THAT why you were zoning out in class?"

"Yeah…"

"Well come to my house! My parents don't care. Plus they know I'm a vampire anyways, so they shouldn't care about you."

"Haha… that sounds like they don't care about me."

"yeah… it does. Text me ok? After your detention. Then my parents will come pick you up."

"Ok. Bye!" I waved and ran towards the detention room.

**AN: yeah! **

**Quinn O'Connor is owned by NEWDOG14!**

**Omg thanks for all the reviews I didn't expect any :D **

**So thanks to:**

**Eminem1995**

**Newdog14**

**Catpokemonfuzz **

**VampireNinja**

**And **

**Melissa-0**

**:D :D bye!**


	3. Detention and the new home

Chapter 3

**AN: ok listen up! I don't care if you think it's going too fast. I really don't. It's my story. And you can't tell me I did ANYTHING wrong with my character. OK? And if you don't like that I'm sticking up for myself, than you better stop reading. I don't care if the reviews I get go way down. I honestly don't. I just don't like people telling me they can't follow along. Big whoopsidoes! It's MY STORY**

**My stories belong to me. Your stories are yours. Capeesh? Now stop picking on me! I'm sick of it! You have no right to judge an 11 year old on this website! At least I'm trying! God! Now, I thank newdog14, catpokemonfuzz, and who I will call this person without a name, Gasp. Thanks you guys!**

Detention. Not so bad. Besides the fact that the people behind me were spitting in my hair.

Haha… now I see why everyone hates this place….

Well, on the bright side, I finished my homework. Now I was staring at the clock, listening to it go: tick tock, tick tock….

I'm bored.

Now the little hand was on the edge of 5:00. Almost done. Almost free.

The buzzer went off and the teacher released us. Well, everyone but ME.

"Miss McKinley, come here please," Mrs. Johnson said to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is there something you want to talk about? Your grades have been going down, AND you were zoning out in class. Whats wrong?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"you sure?"

"Yes." And I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I turned my phone on. I saw a text waiting from Sarah.

_Lia, u out yet?_

_-S_

I smiled. See, this is when I know people cared for me. She texted me right after I went to detention. She knew I wasn't out yet, she just wanted me to know I was safe.

_Yeah, just got out a min ago. I'm standin outside of skool._

_-A_

About a minute later a bing came from my phone.

_K. my parents are comin 2 pick u up.  
>-S<em>

_Haha, detention was horrid. I'm still tryin to get spitballs out of meh hair :P_

_-A_

_LOL _

_-S_

_Wait so your parents were ok with it?_

_-A_

_Yeah. I'm settin up ur room. Your stayin in the guest room._

_-S_

_Ok sounds good. Ttys!_

_-A_

_K bye _

_-S_

Conveniently Sarah's parents pulled up right after I finished reading the last text.

"hi, Alia!" Sarah's mom said. These were the awesome parents that called me what I wanted to be called….

Dinner was ok, we had spaghetti and meatballs, not bad for the first night. But I didn't need to eat food so why did they feed me, but not Sarah?

Didn't they know I was a vampire?

Or did Sarah NOT tell them?


End file.
